tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Warren
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here Adam Warren (born Adam Maxwell Warren in 1999) is a human and former member of Moonset Coven of New Orleans. He is the son and only child of Claire Warren and Henry Blackwood, and a descendant of Mary Warren. Adam found out about his magic with the help of his future girlfriend Juliet sometime before he learned the truth about his deceased mother. The two formed the Moonset Circle, which included six other members who were all descendants of witches from the Salem witch trials. When Adam finds his mother’s book of shadows and learns the truth about her from his dead mother, he leaves the circle and breaks up with Juliet. Fearing he will end up just like his mother. Early Life Adam Warren is a descendant of Mary Warren, a witch who survived the Salem Witch Trials and traveled south to New Orleans along with other witches before they could be hanged. Adam was born on October 31, 1998 to Claire Warren and Henry Blackwood, but only grew up with his father because his mother died sometime after his birth. Adam was told it was from a car crash but he would later learn this was not the case. His witchcraft heritage was passed down through his mother’s bloodline which is why he took his mother’s name and not his father’s name. When Adam was eight, he started to be bullied at school. The other children would call him weird and pick on him for not being like them. He didn’t have one single friend and so would spend all his free time on his computer. Time passed and Adam stopped trying to interact with the other students all together. There was no point. They just didn’t understand him. So he kept to himself. By fourteen, Adam had become an adept computer hacker and yet still had no friends but at the age of fifteen something strange happened. Adam was approached by Juliet Williams, one of the most popular girls at school and the girl of his dreams. This was strange because no one talked to Adam so it made no sense why suddenly this beautiful girl wanted to know him. The two began to spend time together outside of school and after a few days Juliet finally came clean to Adam, explaining why she was spending so much time with him. She told Adam about his ancestor, Mary Warren – about how she was a witch from the Salem Witch Trials. It turned out Juliet had found her father’s Book of Shadows and it explained everything. Juliet also had family who survived the Salem Witch Trials and came to New Orleans to settle. At first Adam didn’t believe Juliet. That was until she showed Adam her Book of Shadows and the pair began experimenting with their magic. Over time they noticed that while Adam’s magic was stronger, Juliet was the one with the most control. Adam was afraid of his powers and had very little control over them. While working with Juliet did help, they were still unpredictable. After a few weeks of working together Juliet informed Adam they were part of a coven. That there were six other witch families residing in New Orleans and when their powers were pooled together they were stronger than they were apart. The two decided that it would be best to get the other six to meet with them so that they could discuss what was happening to them. They had decided that Juliet would be the one to talk to the others, given she was more likable. Juliet set up a meeting at her house for everyone and told them everything just as she had with Adam. It turned out they were a lot easier to convince than Adam had been, confessing that they had been experiencing some strange things. The group decided that they would keep everything between them and wouldn't bring anyone else into it, at least not until they figured out what was happening. Over the next few months they would meet up on occasion and practice magic together. They quickly noticed that their powers were developing differently. Adam and Juliet appeared to be the strongest, though Adam had very little control. The coven decided to make Juliet their coven leader, as they had read in Juliet’s Book of Shadows all covens had a coven leader. Adam and Juliet also had become very close during their time together in the coven and began dating. Adam came to really care about Juliet and even began to love her. Everything seemed perfect. Present Life That was until things took a horrible turn. A year and half after the coven formed, Adam discovered his mother’s Book of Shadows in his attic and learned the cruel truth of her death. She had become addicted to dark magic and went down a dark path. Adam confronted his father, telling him everything and demanding he tell him the truth about his mother’s death. Henry gave in and explained that his mother had become a danger to herself and others. Her coven had tried to save her but she was too far gone and tried stealing the coven’s group magic for herself which would have resulted in their deaths. In the end, her coven had no other option but to kill Claire before she could kill them. Adam is distressed by realization of his mother’s death. His father goes on to explain that he too has that same dark magic within him and must be careful not to use it. Adam becomes fearful and pulls away from the coven, not wanting to become anything like his mother and harm his coven. The coven falls apart without all its members and stop meeting altogether. Juliet tries to bring them together again but they are just not as strong without Adam. Time passes and Adam and Juliet have stopped dating because of Adam walking away from the coven. He hands over his mother’s Book of Shadows to what’s left of the coven and tells them to burn it. Walking away from the coven forever. Category:Original Characters Category:Witch Character Category:Male